Of Eyeliner, Mascara and Boys
by proud-to-be-a-panda
Summary: The girls had a talk about boys by using eyeliner and mascara to define them, and ended up laughing and agreeing with each other. Might become a dump for other drabbles/one-shots.
1. Girls talk

**Well I saw a kind-of headcanon and decide to wing it because why not? Any mistakes here just review or PM me. Any ideas too is also appreciate. So let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO.**

* * *

 _ **Girls Talk**_

It was a clear sunny day in Camp Half-Blood. No kidding since Apollo became their new camp director. It was stress free for everyone and all were taking the day off since the aftermath of the wae war with Mother Earth herself. Eww. Those authors who said mother earth was kind and caring deserve a slap to the face.

Anyway, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter hand in hand together, no longer killing each other on sight... It was a blessing and also a curse. The blessing was that the Greeks and Romans became a big happy family.

The curse was that the boys were even more unbearable. See Jercy:

"Do you lift bro?"

"Yes. Why do you ask, bro? Need tips, bro?"

"No. Cause you lift my heart, bro."

"Aww bro."

Things turned worse when Leo joined their bromance. Annabeth swear if she heard another 'bro' she might punched them in the face.

Thank gods for Frank and Nico, some of the only boys that were sane and logical enough to talk to.

And here they were, the girls (Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Calypso, Reyna) were sitting under Thalia's pine tree, just chilling and keeping an eye in their boyfriends. Percy, Jason and Leo were arguing about 'who got the coolest power' and thankfully Frank and Nico were just sitting at the side watching them argue.

"You know, there's really different boys out there." Piper started out, still looking at the boys.

Well sometime having ADHD was quite the good thing.

"You don't say." Annabeth retorted without any malice.

Calypso chuckled. "Yeah. I bet we could categories them by using mascara and eyeliner."

This prompted a few laughs from the girls, even Reyna let out a laugh.

"Agree." Annabeth said. After the laughing stopped, the blond daughter of Athena said, "Percy would be the kind of guy who can't even differentiate eyeliner and mascara."

"So true. Well...knowing how much of a Superman Jason is, he might the kind of guy that complements the girl on the eyeliner and mascara." Piper said.

It was true though, knowing how much of a boy scout Jason Grace was. Wonder where the personality came from, definitely not from his father, though one might not be so sure with Jupiter because of the whole Greek/Roman personality thing going on with the gods.

"Well..." Calypso mused, mindlessly curling her hair with her fingers. "Believe it or not, but I think Leo's the kind of guy who straight up tell the girl that you are beautiful the way you are." Calypso said with a dust of pink on her face.

"Aww~" were the girls' responses, except for Reyna who don't do aww.

"Guess it's my turn then." Hazel said when all the girls looked at her. "Hmm... Frank will be the kind of guy who let girl put eyeliner and mascara on him without a fuss." Hazel said before giggling at the mental image her mind conjured.

The group of girls was silent before agreeing, as Frank looked more like a giant teddy bear. A Canadian Chinese Teddy Bear.

"How about Nico?" Reyna voiced out as the group of girls turned to check on the boys. Oh look, the three boys were having a show down with their powers.

The group became silence as mused on the topic.

Piper was the first to voice her opinion. "I bet Nico's the kind of guy who is an expert in helping the girl to put on eyeliner and mascara."

The group was silent before all of them burst out laughing, totally agreeing with the daughter of Aphrodite. Then they had to rush towards the boys when they became too serious, with Frank being too afraid to stop in and Nico who was too interest to watch them fight to stop them.

* * *

 **The end...for now.**

 **Remember, any ideas are appreciate!**


	2. Bullying

**Here's another chapter! Wow I'm so hipped up that I'm impress by myself. Normally I'm so lazy to even type. A lot of people had also published this kind of plot before but eh.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! They are like Red Bull keeping me going.**

 **Anyway, let's get it started.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own PJatO**

 **Not beta'ed too.**

* * *

 _ **Bullying get your ass kicked by one angry Nico di Angelo.**_

Nico felt at peace with himself, which was welcome. He hasnt felt like this since a long time. This day was going well, of he said said himself. No one trying to engage him in a conversation, no blonde Superman trying to make him socialize, no pretty blonde doctor with a blind8ng smile that made his inside did a somersault.

Well...it was a great day before the new demigod came barging in and destroyed his peace.

Jonathan something, son of Ares or another warlike god. Just because he was bigger looking than other demigods didn't mean he was better than them. And he was an asshole, bullying people left and right. Did he really think he was somekind hotshot? Nico had to mentally snort at the guy's naive thought. Clearly he had not meet either Percy or Jason.

He was sleeping under Thalia's pine tree, rather peacefully at that, facing the direction of the diner pavellon, when he kind of heard the commission

Opening his eyes, he saw Leo Valdaz, looking like he had a war with his machines, which can be very true, going to the diner pavellon to find something to eat. And just unluckily, he bumped into Jonathan.

Nico sat straighter, feeling that a fight waiting to explode between the son of Ares and Hephaestus.

"Hey scrawny! Watch where you're going!" Johnathan spat angrily, wiping away the spot that Leo bumped into.

Leo rolled his eyes at Johnathan, which Nico had to mentally applaud him for the rather reckless move, before snapping back. "Sorry that I don't dare to look at someone who look like he live on steroids."

The nearby campers who were eavesdropping tried hard to sniffled at the comeback, for it sounded very true.

Johnathan turned red in anger as he saw the reaction of the campers. He fisted the front of Leo's shirtnd pulled the smaller Hispanic boy closer. "Listen here you lil shit. You better control your mouth before I punch you in the face." The son of Ares threatened.

And unsurprisingly, Leo threw sass back, never minding that the other could really easily hurt him. "The day I stop running my mouth is the day you get a better personality." Leo snapped back.

He totally saw the punch that came.

Leo gingerly touched his aching jaw before glaring at Johnathan. Flames started to form on his body yet before he could burn the other guy to crisp, Johnathan kicked the Hispanic male in the chest, making the nearby campers to rush to get someone to help, though some still remained, too shock to do anything.

Nico glared at the son of Ares. He had crossed the line. Even if he and Leo wasn't that close, he still considered the son of Hephaestus his friend.

Johnathan pulled back his fist. Just as his fist's about to connect with Leo's face, a pale hand stopped the fist from advancing.

Johnathan sneered as he pulled back his fist. "Oh. It's the creepy goth kid. Get out of the way before I decide to punch you too."

Nico glared hard at the taller male. The temperature around dropped slowly and the shadows seemed to move on their own. "Who do think you are, huh?"

"Get out of my way you freak! You are just as weak as the lil piece of shit behind you." Johnathan spat, matching Nico's glare with his own.

The son of Hades growled. And before Johnathan knew it, he was on his back, secured by the skeletons' hands holding him down and a pissed off son of Hades holding his Stygian sword at his neck.

"Listen carefully you dumbass," Nico hissed darkly at Johnathan who looked on fearfully. "just because you are bigger than anyone doesn't mean you get to be better than them."

Johnathan just had to open his big mouth. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? A slap to the wrist and tell me not to do it again?" He replied back, ignoring the fear in him.

Eveyone was tense as Nico leaned closer towards the son of Ares. "Do you really think that no one knows what you did? _**I**_ know. And if you don't stop and apologize for what you did..." Nico paused slightly for dramatic effect. _ **"I'll prepare a place for you in hell."**_

Nico held his sword at Johnathan's neck for a moment before standing back, still glaring harshly at him. And the son of Ares wasted no time to scramble away, tail between his legs. None of the campers were looking at Nico judgmentally, in fact they looked grateful.

Nico turned around and faced Leo, helping the Hispanic boy to stand up. "Thanks man." Leo said before wincing as Nico carefully popped at his chest.

"Bad news is, you have a cracked rib. Good news is except for the ribs, nothing's harmed. Better go get it check though." Nico informed him.

"I will." Leo replied.

"Nico! Leo!" Someone shouted for them. The two boys turned to see their friends running towards them.

"Are you okay? Did the jerk hurted you?" Calypso fretted over her boyfriend, checking him up and down to look for injuries.

"Just a cracked rib. No biggie." Leo reassured his girlfriend, in the meantime his friends too.

"That asshole! Should have punched him when I had the chance." Jason said as he helped Leo to the infirmary. "Don't worry, Chiron will get a know of this." Annabeth said.

"Good. Hey. Can we send him to Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked, for once giving them a good idea.

Everyone turned to look at him. Annabeth looked like a proud mama bear. "Oh my...my seaweed brain is growing up." The daughter of Athena said, wiping away imaginary tears.

"Hey! I take offence to that!"

* * *

In the end, Chiron made the decision to send the son of Ares to Camp Jupiter for they have stricter discipline than Camp Half-Blood. Reyna promised them to give him hell after they interrogated Nico for all the things Johnathan did, which included bullying the younger campers, sexual harassment on the small part of the female population and also for animals abuse.

Camp Half-Blood had a new found respect for the son of Hades, which made one Will Solace proud for his baby boyfriend.

* * *

 **The end... for now.**

 **Once again, thank you for the reviews. Any ideas/suggestions/headcanon/mistakes are welcome.**


	3. Crossdressing

**Ahaha... another plot that a lot of people written before. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Not beta'ed.**

 **Warning I: Curse words ahead.**

 **Warning II: Rating gone up and might go up again.**

 **Warning III: Don't get kill by the fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own PJatO.**

* * *

 _ **Cross-dressing**_

It was a great day for the female population, but literal hell for the males.

Somehow, the Aphrodite cabin managed to convince Piper McLean, Chiron and Dionysus to hold this contest.

 _The crossdressing contest_.

You can see the dread on the males faces as Chiron announced it during breakfast. It was kind of like opposite day, which the females dressed as males and vice versa. Those who didn't participate or follow the rules will not have a good day.

And already you could _feel_ the females scheming.

"No. No. No. Never. No." Nico kept repeating, glaring at his friends as they tried to convince the son of Hades to participate in the contest. No way in hell would the son of Hades would crossdress as a girl for Hades's sake.

"But Neeks...it'll be fun." Percy whined, breaking out his baby seal eyes, adding a tilt with it. No one can stand this look, by the reactions of the nearby females.

The others watched from the side, eager to see the resolve of Nico di Angelo crumpled to dust.

But Nico di Angelo was not an ordinary demigod. Sure he used to have a crush on him, but it was over. So the son of Hades looked at Percy and said, "No." Firmly.

Percy let out an over dramatic gasp. "He denies the Face!? Nobody denies the Face!?" All together with the hands on chest and a step back.

Nico rolled his eyes. Why did he has a crush on him again?. "Don't call me Neeks."

"Time for drastic measures... WILL!" Jason shotued out for the son of Apollo, who perked up at the mention of his name.

"You call?" Will jogged towards them, and Nico had to use all his will power ( **haha see what I did there)** to stop his heart from beating too fast at the sight of his crush in all his sunshine glory.

"Neeks here won't join the crossdressing contest." Jason said, and no, he is Jason Grace he is not whining.

"Stop calling me Neeks." Nico repeated, though this time softer then the last time due to the effect of William Solace.

Will turned his attention towards the son of Hades. "Come on Death Boy, it won't be embarrassing. I mean, Jason and Percy join in and you know in the end they will probably embarrass themselves." Will said while ignoring the two of the Little Big Three indignant "Hey!"

Hazel joined in. "It'll be fun, I promise." The daughter of Pluto said, using her own puppy eyes. Will joined in the fun. Together the two made a strong impact in the son of Hades.

"Fine! Fine! I'll joined!" Nico huffed, crossing his arms and looked to the side. Will refrained himself for cooing at the adorable look.

"Swear it!" Percy and Jason almost screamed at him. Again, Nico rolled his eyea and swear in the name of Styx. Immediately, thunder boomed in the sky.

"But..." Nico started, a dangerous grin on his face. "I get to 'help' you." Nico said, looking straight at the son of Apollo.

Before Will get to object, Percy and Jason already seal the deal. "No problem." The two dorks said.

* * *

 _Timeskip_

Will was just cleaning up all the medical things when Nico came in. The infirmary became silent, too silent.

"What's up...Nico?" Will was dumbfounded. In front of him stood a rather cute girl in a black and red Lolita dress that reached above his thighs and matching shoes. 'Her' hair was either extended or because of the potion the Hecate Cabin made for today. In her lace-glove covered hands was a box of makeup kit. Will can see that there's not much makeup was used in the son of Hades, yet he looked like a girl.

If not for the dark scowl on 'her' face, 'she' would look beautiful and delicate, like a doll.

"Not one word, Solace." Oh boy, even his voice changed. Will wasn't sure if he could handled all these without ravishing the adorable son of Hades.

"My body is ready." Will said with a straight face before it was broken by the red blush on 'her' face.

"Fuck you! I looked ridiculous." Nico grumbled as he looked down, anywhere but the sunny son of Apollo.

"Alright alright. Come on in before you combust by the blood going to your face." Will said jokingly and let out a pained "ouch!" when the son of Hades walked past him, kicking him in the shin with his high heels.

Before following the son of Hades, Will turned to glare at any boys and girls who looked at Nico a little bit too interested.

 _Fuck you, he's mine._

* * *

"So Death Boy, or should I call you Death girl now?, why so early?" Will asked, gesturing at his getup. _Not that I mind,_ Will thought.

"Piper and Annabeth are a little bit too eager. They managed to drag Calypso in to this, despite all of them have their own boyfriends to dress up." Nico explained, still not looking at Will. "...you are not disgusted?..." Nico asked tentively, peering shyly through his long bangs.

Will felt his heart was just shot by Cupid at that adorable look.

"Of course not! By the way, you look very cute in this. But you look cuter without it." Will quickly added, feeling a blush coming up.

His crush looked away, and Will could see the ears darkening in red.

"Show me your dress, or the thing you wear for today." Nico said quickly, trying very hard to kill his blush.

Will went to rummaged his closet and took out a dress with different shades of blue before putting it down on the bed. "Here. Kayla asked the Aphrodite Cabin to design it to fit me." Will told the son of Hades.

"Hmm...it looks good...goes with your pretty eyes." Nico said absentmindedly, not registering what he just said. But Will definitely heard that and his heart was bouncing.

"Hey. I wanna ask...did you do this all by yourself?" Will asked as he sat at the edge of his bed, looking at his crush going through the makeup kit.

"No. The girls had been scheming for a long time for this, just to satisfy their wishes to dress boys up. They had planned all of this." Nico said, hands gesturing from his long hair to the heels.

"Now...let's get started."

Will decided that the grin on the other male's face was evil, evil, evil.

(And also turning him on)

* * *

"Wow. Good job on the makeup." Lou Ellen whistled as she saw the light and shadow duo coming. The rest of the group turned to face the duo.

"Thank you." Nico said before showing them his masterpiece A.K.A Will Solace.

"Sup." Will said calmly, as calm as you get in a dress and (thank gods) female flats. He scratched his long blonde wig in a ponytail. Damn it was itchy and hot!

"At least look better than our boys." Annabeth said with an exasperated expression. She was dressed like the Flynn Rider from Tangled.

"Hey! We look fabulous!" Percy the seaweed brain declared in a hot pink evening dress before posing.

"I look hot, hotter than normal." Leo said before posing in his bright red flamingo dress. Calypso was holding her laughter beside the Hispanic male. The ex-goddess dressed like humanoid Foxy from FNAF.

"Pffff. We rock this contest." Jason added in, the yellow dress he wore while posing will forever scar Nico.

"Don't they feel embarrassed...?" Frank mouthed, looking awkward as hell in his Mulan costume. Hazel who dressed like the boys in the 40s simply pat her boyfriend on the back, giggling.

"I think only Nico look the most natural from our boys, with Will second." Piper stated, looking exasperated at their still posing boys.

"...should I take that as an insult...?...or a compliment?" Nico asked, looking like he was quite _done_ with all the bullshit.

* * *

It should be a fun day for Will Solace. It's not like you can see your crush in a dress anyday. Chances like this aren't always present.

Yet the son of Apollo who was very nice and happy was frowning.

And the source of it will be the males that were ogling _his_ Death Boy.

"Trouble in paradise?" Cecil grinned alongside with Lou Ellen, looking like a pair of Cheshire cats at their best friend's sulking.

"Shut up." Will said curtly, trying his hard to not just went up and punched the living daylights out of the male that was just being _too chummy_ with his precious.

The silence stretched on as the pair looked at how their best friend will glowered at someone who looked too friendly with the son of Hades.

"You know," Cecil started. "Because you're a good friend of mine, I will be generous and give you _free_ advice to woo your Death Boy instead of just sulking here and watch him like a creep." The son of Hermes said, ignoring the blond's protest.

.

.

.

"Plow his ass boy. He won't mind." Cecil said with the straightest poker face he ever had. Will was burning so red and Lou Ellen looked like she burst her spleen.

Just as Will's about to look like he's going to implode before he explode, a figure came sat on their table. A very familiar figure with familiar braid.

"...Reyna...?" The trio were speechless at the praetor in his _handsome male_ glory. **(Just imagine a male version of Reyna. A very badass looking and handsome Reyna.)**

"So," Reyna started,"you are the one who stole my tiny goth baby's heart, eh?" Reyna asked, checking the healer up and down. Will tried to not feel conscious about it, but it was hard not to when you're being scanned while crossdressing by someone who you need to please to get your precious son of Hades.

Cecil and Lou Ellen were just trying not to laugh at the praetor's description of the son of Hades.

"Yess...?...wait did you just sai-""I approve. But one wrong move..." Reyna trailed off, purposely looking at 'his' sword. "You'll have me to answer to."

After the dramatic speech, Reyna left just as dramatic, attracting the attention of both males and females with her badassness, leaving the trio to gape at her.

"Wow...damn." Cecil blurted out. The silence stretched on.

"She is right you know." Lou Ellen said, turning to the blonde healer. "I mean, look there." The daughter of Hecate said, gesturing to a certain direction.

Will turned around _and jealousy burned in him._

Nico was surrounded by _females_ aka males crossdressing. And they are flirting at _his_ Death Boy.

Lou Ellen and Cecil watched on as Will finally grow some balls and decided to do something. Both of them smirked and fist-bumped each other.

* * *

Will was fuming with envy. How dare they?! He was the first who had laid his claim on the son of Hades first.

"Excuse me, but I'll be borrowing Death Boy." _for a long time,_ Will thought as he 'politely' took Nico away from the bunch of leeches, ignoring the son of Hades' questioning at his behaviour.

Only when they reached behind the secluded Hades Cabin that Will seemed to snap out of his _Yandere_ trance. Looking at the confused son of Hades, Will knew he kinda force himself in a dangerous corner.

"Will? Are you okay?" Nico asked his crush in concern, watching the various emotions dancing on the blond's face. "Do you have something to tell me? Is this why you pull me here?" The confused son of Hades asked, trying to ignore how his heart was going crazier than Demeter in Underworld.

Will looked at his crush **(ohwhy? Why do I have to make them that oblivious? I'm trying right now)** , and decided to wing it.

 _It's now or never._

"I like you. In the like, like way. I like how cute you are. I like how you can just destroy people with a glare. I like how kind you are, and the braveness in you. I like you, no matter what gender, blood or godly parents you have. I would like to be your boyfriend and take you to dates and if you are still standing there gaping at me I'm hyperventilating please say something oh god I'm going to cry please pl-" Whatever sentence Will was going to say was immediately cut off by the son of Hades.

Nico listened to Will's rambling of a confession, face going redder and redder as his mind interpret the confession. His heart was partying hard right now, harder than his first crush. Seeing the blond looking like he's going to cry soon, Nico took matter into his own hands.

He sealed his lips with Will, silencing the healer's confession.

Will was shock, not moving along until his mind snapped him out of the _ohmygodsNicoiskissingme_ phase and kissing back.

They only broke the kiss when oxygen made itself known to the **(finally!)** couple, looking at each other with blush on their face, not breaking the eye contact for fear that it was all a dream.

"Is this real?" Nico asked, not quite believing.

"Yes, Death Boy." Will answered despite still in disbelief himself.

"...so...we are boyfriends now?" Nico asked tentively.

"Boyfriends huh? Well I could get use to it." Will beamed before they kissed again.

* * *

 _ **Omake/interlude/or whatever you want to call it**_

"Wise Girl. What is these?" Percy asked, holding a mascara and eyeliner, looking very confused at his blonde girlfriend.

"It's a mascara and eyeliner, Seaweed Brain." The daughter of Athena said.

.

.

.

"Can you eat it?"

* * *

 **The end...for now.**

 **Finally! I've finished! But don't expect the new update for a while.**

 **Yandere!Will and slightly tsundere! Nico are something I never thought I could write.**

 **Sorry for crappy confession scene and crappier intake.**

 **And also the long wait. Thank you for those who reviews, favourite, and follow!**


	4. Twisting around

**Sorry for long wait**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not really ⊂(ヮ)つ *get shot***

 **Disclaimer: Me no own PJatO.**

 **And I actually never played Twister, so if I went wrong with the rules, bear with me.**

* * *

 ** _Just twisting around...Nothing new here!_**

Just another ADHD day for the demigods all around the world...

.

.

.

"Leo! Leo! Bottom left!"

"Go seaweed brain! On your left!" **(Avengers anyone? Or is it right?...meh)**

"C'mon Jason! You can do it!"

This was what the two children of Underworld heard even before they entered the Poseidon Cabin.

Nico and Hazel looked at the door, unsure if they should went in or not.

"Should we?" Nico asked, glancing at his sister at the corner of his eyes. "If we die, we die together." Hazel said, going along with her brother's dramatics.

The two of them gathered their courage and pushed open the door.

Seven pairs of eyes, kaleidoscope of colours snapped towards where they were standing.

"...what are you doing?...?" Nico asked tentively at the sight of Percy, Jason and Leo rather... provocative position on a dotted...mat? Hazel looked away, feeling her face going red.

The three boys sprang away before greeting the duo. "Nico! Hazel!"

"Come in. Why are you standing there?" Piper urged them and close the door being them.

Why did they feel like they just fell into a trap?

"What are you playing?" Hazel asked them as the two sat down beside Frank who looked like the safest bet compared to the others.

The three dorks looked at each other before jumping to their dramatic flair.

"Welcome-"

"To the-"

"21st century-"

"Where games-"

"Have finally-"

"Rule the world!"

And they began to laugh in a totally failed evil laughter.

The look Nico gave them looked drier than the desert in a sunny day.

The girls simultaneous slapped their boyfriends at the back of their heads. It took serious skill to do that.

"This game," Annabeth started to explain, holding a box. "Is called 'Twister'. This is because you have to twist your body in strange angles and outlast the others to win the game."

"Do you want to try? It's quite fun." Calypso said with a smile.

Well...if this coming from goddess who was trapped in an island longer than they were born, her words must be safe.

...Maybe...as the duo looked at the goddess's angelic yet threatening smile.

"Okay..?" Hazel said, a little bit unsure. She looked at her brother. Nico looked back at her before sighing, knowing that he would also need to participate in this.

"You guys play. I want to stay out for a while. Man, you guys make me sore." Jason complained as he rolled away the kinks in his arms, since he was bulkier compared to Percy's lean body or Leo's smaller body. "That's what she said." Leo muttered quietly to Percy, who snickered. Their girlfriends quickly glared at them for the joke.

"How do you play this game?" Hazel asked, since the words on the box mean nothing to her fud to her ADHD.

"Well...it is hard to explain but Leo and Percy can show you guys," Piper said, smiling at the two mentioned boys. "Right?"

Why did Nico and Hazel feel a chill ride up their spine at the smile?

* * *

"Right foot red!"

All four of them immediately scrambled towards a red circle, almost getting tangled together.

"Percy! Move your ass!" Leo yelled as he felt the son of Poseidon's bottom closing towards his face, trying to tilt back without falling into a heap.

"Well sorry! Can't move!" Percy yelled, trying very hard not to fall, which is rather difficult compared his size with the other three.

Hazel giggled at their antics while Nico tried to focus on the game by not thinking whose body parts pressing against him. **(Not in a sexual way! Get your brain out the gutter! XD)**

They went through various commands thrown by their long after Percy finally fell down due to the complicated twist his body cannot do.

"Omph!"

His friends so helpfully laughed at his failure. "Such friends guys!" Percy complained as he carefully crawled away from the remaining three demigods still managed to hang on. "And you're suppose to be on my side, not laugh at me!" Percy said, pouting at the still laughing Annabeth.

"Sorry Seaweed brain." Annabeth not-so-sincerely said. "Okay, let's continue. Left hand yellow!"

Nico, Hazel and Leo quickly scrambled for the nearest yellow with their left hands. Nico managed to reach one just before Hazel can, and Leo quickly go for another, leaving Hazel to go reached for a yellow circle, which admittedly was quite far for the daughter of Pluto.

"Come-on Hazel! You can do it!" Piper cheered for the female at the sidelines, the rest following suit. Hazel tried to reach for it, but with her limbs twisted and tangled with Nico and Leo, it was quite hard to do so.

But no matter how hard she tried to reach, her three remaining limbs didn't have any more strength to handle the weight of her whole body, sending her crashing down, just narrowly avoided pulling Leo down with her.

"It's okay Hazel, you did great." Frank said, helping his girlfriend up and say beside him. Hazel just sighed mournfully and leaned her head on Frank's wide shoulder.

"It's you and me now, Death Boy." Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. Nico just raised an eyebrow at the son of Hephaestus. Leo mock gasped. "Eyebrow game is strong on this one."

"Emm... Left foot red!"

The two boys quickly reached for a red circle. They managed to continue on without any of them giving in, so much so that the positions they had throws their bodies twisted in were so hardcore that even Annabeth had to cringed.

It's clear to them that who was going to win, though. Leo looked like he was a twisted wet towel while Nico, amazingly enough, looked like twisting your body into strange positions is no big deal at all..

"Hmm.. Okay, one last round before we go and get lunch. Right hand red!"

This time, Nico did not go for the one closest to him. No. Since this was the last round to decided who will be winning, he went in for the kill. He stretched his pale right arm tho a red circle, just conviently the closest to Leo, and also preventing Leo from easily reaching for a red circle without seriously having to twist your body into a really painful position. It took a toll on his own body too, but he has handled worse anyway.

And it seemed that Leo knew at as well, judging buy the glared aimed at him. "Hey! You sly little..."Leo muttered curses as he tried fruitlessly to reach for a red circle. The remaining audience looked on.

Leo reached...

And reached...

And reached... so close!

"Hey guys it's lunch time! What are you guys doing...?" The door banged opened to reveal Will Solace.

The bang startled the son of Hephaestus, resulting him tho fall down due to shock. "Dammit! I am so close too..." The Latino pouted , laying down in his chest downwards, too tired to get back up. Calypso patted Leo on the head.

"Do you need help getting up?" Will asked the fallen Latino in concern while helping his own boyfriend up, not that he needed anyway. Leo mumbled dejectedly, ignoring the son of Apollo. "Come on up, sore loser. Let's get some lunch." Calypso said without any heat.

Everyone got up and headed to the dining pavilion for lunch. It was when everyone was sitted at the Hades table that Leo bought up one topic.

"Yeah...How do you get so flexible anyway?" Leo pouted, still a little bit sore at his lost. He was so close too! Calypso just patted him on the shoulders like she was sure to it.

Everyone turned their attention to the son of Hades, also interested to know too. Nico squirmed a little bit under all the attention. "Well...Bianca used to take gymnastic lessons. And every time she went home she would teaches me too..." Nico explained with a hint of sadness behind.

Leo winced slightly at the touchy subject. "Oops. Sorry for bringing up." The son of Hephaestus apologized. Nico shook his head. "Nah. It's okay. It doesn't really hurt now when I think of her." He said looking down on his food, knowing that Percy and Annabeth would be looking at him with guilty expressions.

"After all, I got you guys now, isn't it?" Nico said as he flashed them a quick smile before looking down and nibbled on his pizza.

.

.

.

"Ooooo! Neeks! Did you just smile?!" Will said in estascy, hugging at the cinnamon roll of a boyfriend he got.

"You just did!"

"Do it again! Awww you look so adorable!"

Well...There's always the two dorks to lift the moods- Percy and Jason.

"Hey! I look cute too! Hel-low!"

...And Leo too.

* * *

 **The end...**

 **Author's note: Well guys, sorry for making you to wait for so long. The inspiration bunny ran off and exam is a near. So you guys don't really need to wait for me to update. I will only write it when inspiration hits like how bricks hit Jason. Irregular updates.**

 **Criticism needed! Ideas too.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
